Sunny Place
by Lynhart Lanscard
Summary: Naruto, seorang koki muda yang tampan, populer dan juga kaya. Namun ada satu hal yang belum diraihnya, itu adalah cintanya kepada Hyuga Hinata. Bisakah Naruto kembali melanjutkan kisah cintanya yang bahkan belum dimulai dari 5 tahun yang lalu? RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**SUNNY PLACE**

 **Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Inspired by: Bon Appetit by Akane Abe**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Pairing: NaruHina**

 **Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Kembali**

" _Nee Hinata, mau dengar mimpiku?"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku ingin menjadi koki terkenal dan nomor satu di Jepang!"_

" _Wah hebat! Aku akan mendukungmu Naruto-kun!"_

" _Dan setelah mimpiku tercapai, aku akan menikah denganmu!"_

" _Me-Menikah? Benarkah?"_

" _Sungguh, aku tidak bohong!"_

" _Ba-Baik, aku mau menikah dengan Naruto-kun! Janji ya!"_

" _Iya, aku janji!"_

Uzumaki Naruto langsung tersadar dari mimpinya, mimpi masa kecilnya bersama dengan seorang gadis yang bernama Hyuga Hinata.

 **SUNNY PLACE**

Sebagai seorang laki-laki Uzumaki Naruto hampir mempunyai segalanya, ketampanan, popularitas, kekayaan dan juga karir yang cerah. Hidupnya sebagai seorang koki kelas atas telah membuatnya memiliki 3 dari 4 hal diatas. Kalau mengenai wajah sih memang sudah dari sananya, tidak peduli apapun pekerjaanmu. Dia selalu sibuk muncul di berbagai acara televisi dan juga artikel majalah, dia bahkan mempunyai acara dan kolom sendiri di sebuah stasiun televisi dan juga majalah ternama. Para wanita yang ditemuinya hampir dipastikan langsung jatuh hati padanya, kalau tidak karena wajahnya, sudah pasti karena masakannya yang lezat itu. Dan jumlah mereka pun tidak sedikit, hampir sebanyak bintang di langit. Tak hanya wanita, beberapa orang terkenal dan hebat kadang mampir ke tempatnya hanya untuk mencicipi masakannya.

Gaji yang diterima? Jangan ditanya, dihitung saja sudah susah. Naruto sendiri pun kadang malas melihat begitu banyak angka yang tertera di akun rekeningnya. Kalau hanya sekedar gambaran, kira-kira satu bulan gajinya bisa untuk membeli 1 buah mobil sport keluaran salah satu produsen ternama. Mengenai karir, di usianya yang baru menginjak 20 tahun dia sudah dipercaya untuk menjadi seorang _Executive Chef_ _di sebuah restoran berbintang 5. Kini, setelah 5 tahun dia kembali ke kampung halamannya, Konoha, untuk membuka restoran yang dikelolanya sendiri._

 _Banyak wartawan dan juga para tamu penting yang menghadiri_ _Grand Opening_ _restoran barunya. Para wartawan terus menanyainya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dan juga mengambil berbagai macam gambar untuk dimuat di majalah mereka masing-masing. Tamu-tamu undangan juga datang dan memberi ucapan selamat tak lupa pujian untuk pencapaiannya ini. Walau Naruto sudah biasa menghadapi ini semua, tetap saja dia merasa lelah karena terpaksa memasang wajah ramah dan senyum sepanjang hari._

 _"Maaf, bisakah kami mengambil foto Anda,_ _Chef_ _Uzumaki?"_

 _"Aah tentu saja," jawab Naruto sesopan mungkin._

 _"Eh? Shikamaru, Chouji? Kenapa kalian disini?"_

 _"Kami jadi wartawan untuk kolom kuliner sekarang, walaupun hanya di koran lokal sih," jawab Shikamaru yang terdengar sedikit mengeluh._

"Hei, memangnya kenapa dengan kolom kuliner? Kolom kuliner itu hebat tahu! Kau bisa membuat berita tentang masakan dan membagikannya kepada orang banyak sekaligus mencicipinya!" sahut Chouji.

"Itu sih yang ada di pikiranmu, makanya kau itu ge...Ah maaf Chouji, aku hampir kelepasan."

"Wah, kalian berdua ini banyak berubah ya? Aku hampir tidak mengenali kalian tadi."

"Bodoh, yang banyak berubah itu kau tahu. Setelah 5 tahun tidak bertemu, kau sudah jadi sesukses ini. Di angkatan kita, hanya kau yang sudah jadi orang hebat, Naruto," kata Shikamaru sambil menghisap rokok filternya.

"Iya, bahkan saat reuni seluruh gadis di kelas bilang ingin menjadi istri dari _Chef_ Uzumaki!" timpal Chouji bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Yah, aku tidak menyangka bisa sepopuler ini ternyata, haha!"

Naruto tertawa seperti orang bodoh saat mendengar pujian dari kedua temannya itu.

"Dasar, ternyata dalamnya masih sama seperti dulu. Masih saja bodoh kau ini," ejek Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu Shikamaru? Kau sendiri masih terlihat malas dan tidak punya niat hidup makanya kau berakhir seperti ini, haha!"

"Dasar kau ini, mentang-mentang sudah sukses!"

Ketiganya lalu terlarut dalam gelombang nostalgia yang mereka ciptakan. Mereka mulai saling bercerita mengenai saat-saat mereka masih di SMA dulu, menghabiskan jam istirahat di atap sekolah, mencontek saat ujian, makan ramen di Ichiraku dan tingkah-tingkah konyol mereka dulu dan juga... tentang wanita itu.

"Eh...mengenai itu...ah dia maksudku, ng-ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja gugup.

"Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru

"Jangan berbelit-belit seperti anak SMA yang sedang kasmaran," sambungnya.

"Ah aku tahu, Hyuga Hinata kan? Gadis teman masa kecilmu itu yang pemalu dan selalu mengikutimu kemana saja? Aku dengar dari kabar burung Hinata memendam perasaan padamu," ujar Chouji yang sangat detil memberikan penjelasan.

"Jangan mengatakannya keras-keras begitu, aku malu tahu! Lagipula mana mungkin Hinata bisa menyukai orang sepertiku," ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Dasar bodoh, kau saja yang tidak peka Naruto. Dilihat dari tingkahnya saja orang bisa tahu mana gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta dan mana gadis yang hanya menganggap sahabat!" balas Chouji.

"Oh aku baru tahu, kalau sang _Chef_ tampan dan terkenal ini punya kisah cinta yang tak pernah terungkap selama 5 tahun ini, apalagi gadis ini juga ternyata teman masa kecilnya."

Shikamaru juga ikut-ikutan mengejeknya sambil memberi tatapan menjengkelkan.

"Akan kutulis menjadi artikel nanti, judulnya ' _Kisah Cinta Mengharukan Chef Uzumaki',_ pasti akan jadi berita paling fenomenal sepanjang masa!"

Ejekan Shikamaru masih terus berlanjut dan membuat wajah Naruto makin memerah, entah marah atau malu, mungkin juga keduanya.

"Kubunuh kau Shikamaru!"

"Sudah, sudah, aku kan hanya bercanda. Jangan dimasukkan di hati _Chef_ Uzumaki, nanti _image-_ mu jadi jelek, haha."

"Ja-jadi, bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Yang terakhir kudengar sih, dia meneruskan restoran milik keluarganya setelah ayahnya meninggal setahun yang lalu. Setelah itu dia jadi sibuk dan tak pernah datang saat kita reuni atau kumpul-kumpul. Memangnya dia tidak memberitahumu, Naruto?" tanya Chouji.

"Tidak, dia tidak pernah memberitahuku apapun, tidak pernah sama sekali..."

 **SUNNY PLACE**

Dalam perjalanan pulang setelah membeli persediaan untuk restorannya, tak sadar kaki membawanya ke arah Sunny Place. Ya, tempat itu adalah restoran milik keluarga Hyuga yang kini dikelola oleh Hinata sendiri. Tempat itu seakan tak pernah terkena arus waktu, masih sama, bahkan setelah 5 tahun berlalu. Melihat tempat penuh kenangan itu membuat dirinya mengingat kembali perkataan Chouji tadi pagi.

"Hinata tidak mungkin menyukaiku kan? Mana mungkin dia mengingat janji yang sudah lama itu," gumam Naruto sambil memandang Sunny Place.

Baru saja beberapa langkah dia memutar dan berjalan, suara seseorang tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun? Kamu Naruto-kun kan?" tanya perempuan itu dengan nada tak percaya.

Wanita berambut indigo panjang itu terlihat cantik walau dengan pakaiannya yang sederhana. Dia mengenakan atasan _t-shirt_ putih yang dipadukan dengan _cardigan pink_ dan rok panjang berwarna krem. Wanita itu tetap cantik, bahkan setelah 5 tahun berlalu. Ya, dia adalah Hyuga Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata?"

Wajahnya yang memerah mengangguk pelan, kemudian dia tersenyum. Senyuman manis yang tak pernah Naruto lihat dan lupakan selama 5 tahun ini.

"La-Lama tak jumpa," ucap Naruto canggung.

"I-Iya, 5 tahun ya? Na-Naruto-kun sendiri sedang apa malam-malam begini?" Hinata sepertinya juga gugup bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Ah, aku baru saja berbelanja untuk mengisi persediaan restoran dan sekalian cari angin segar sih. Di dapur terus rasanya sumpek dan panas, apalagi yang dilihat laki-laki terus," ujarnya setengah bercanda.

"Haha, Naruto-kun bisa saja. Ma-Mau mampir? Sudah lama kan tidak ke Sunny Place?" tawar Hinata.

"Boleh saja, asal tidak merepotkanmu. Kau tidak sekikuk yang dulu kan?"

" _Mou_ Naruto-kun! Setelah 5 tahun masih saja menggodaku seperti itu!"

 **SUNNY PLACE**

"Duduk saja dulu, aku akan membuatkanmu kopi sebentar."

Hinata kemudian masuk ke dapur dan meninggalkan Naruto yang kini tengah mengamati suasana Sunny Place saat ini. Di dalamnya, Sunny Place pun tak banyak berubah. Interiornya masih mengusung tema Eropa klasik, dengan beberapa kursi dan meja kayu yang masih terlihat antik dan juga anggun. Hinata rupanya merawat tempat ini dengan sangat baik, keanggunan dan keantikan restoran ini masih sama seperti dulu ketika ayah Hinata, Hyuga Hiashi, masih mengelolanya. Masih sibuk memperhatikan interior Sunny Place yang antik, tiba-tiba saja Naruto dipeluk oleh seorang anak perempuan yang mengenakan pakaian pelayan khas eropa klasik.

" _Chef_ Uzumaki! Lama tidak bertemu!" seru seorang gadis yang bersemangat dan memeluk Naruto semakin erat.

"Hanabi-chan! Kamu sudah besar rupanya!"

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku akan kecil terus!" protes Hanabi dengan wajah cemberut.

"Maaf, maaf, habisnya aku kangen melihat wajah cemberutmu itu. Jadi aku menggodamu sedikit deh," ujar Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepala Hanabi.

Hyuga Hanabi, gadis yang baru saja berusia 15 tahun ini adalah adik perempuan Hinata satu-satunya. Sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan Hinata yang agak pemalu, dia adalah gadis yang serius, tegas dan tidak segan mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Naruto sangat dekat dengannya, dia menganggap Hanabi seperti adiknya sendiri dan Hanabi pun demikian.

"Mou, Naruto-san tidak pernah bilang-bilang kalau mau kemari! Waktu pergi dari juga begitu!"

"Maaf deh, tapi sekarang aku sudah kembali kan? Sebagai permintaan maaf, nanti akan kubuatkan masakan prancis spesial untuk Hanabi-chan, bagaimana?"

"Benarkah? Seperti yang sering Naruto-san masak di televisi itu?" tanya Hanabi tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku berbohong pada Hanabi-chan."

"Eh? Padahal dulu hampir setiap hari Naruto-san bohong dan janji akan mentraktirku es krim."

Ucapan Hanabi yang kelewat jujur ini jelas menusuk hati Naruto, tentu saja dia ingat ketika seringkali membuat janji palsu pada Hanabi dulu.

"Ha-Hanabi-chan, itu kan dulu, saat aku masih belum punya cukup uang. Ja-Jadi tidak usah dingat-ingat lagi ya, apalagi diucapkan ketika ada wartawan," kata Naruto dengan senyuman canggung. Entah apa yang ditulis wartawan ketika mendengar masa lalu Naruto yang begitu memalukan.

"Baik!"

"Hanabi, sudah jangan ganggu Naruto-kun terus. Kamu belum selesai bersih-bersih kan?"

Hinata tiba-tiba saja muncul membawakan secangkir kopi hangat dari dapur.

" _Onee-chan_ kejam, aku kan baru saja bertemu Naruto-san! Masih banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan!" gerutu Hanabi.

"Iya, tapi setidaknya selesaikan dulu tugasmu. Lagipula, Naruto-kun tidak akan pergi jauh lagi kan..."

Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba saja memerah begitu tersadar dengan ucapannya barusan, dia langsung menutupi wajahnya dan berkata,"Ma-Maaf, aku tak sengaja Naruto-kun! _Chef_ hebat seperti Naruto-kun pasti sibuk kan kesana-kemari, aku seenaknya saja bilang begitu. Maafkan aku."

"Haha, tak apa kok. Benar yang kau katakan, aku tidak akan pergi jauh untuk sementara ini. Lagipula aku kan bertugas sebagai _Executive Chef_ _di restoran baru, aku tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkannya apalagi baru saja berdiri."_

 _"Be-benar juga sih, hahaha," Hinata tertawa canggung._

 _"Hee, bilang saja_ _Onee-chan_ _tidak ingin ditinggalkan Naruto-san seperti dulu," komentar Hanabi dengan nada mengejek._

 _"_ _Mou_ _Hanabi!" Hinata sedikit berteriak pada adiknya yang usil itu, wajahnya lebih memerah dari yang tadi. Hanabi sendiri langsung berlari menyelamatkan diri ke dapur._

 _"Haha, seperti biasa kau memang terlihat lucu kalau sedang marah," ujar Naruto mengoda Hinata yang kesal sambil meminum kopinya._

 _"Oh iya Naruto-kun, kenapa memakai nama Uzumaki sekarang?"_

 _"Oh soal itu, aku memakai nama Uzumaki agar orang-orang tidak tahu kalau aku ini termasuk keluarga Namikaze. Kau tahu kan, kalau keluargaku itu adalah pemilik restoran bintang 5 yang terkenal. Bahkan, restoranku yang baru pun milik keluarga Namikaze. Nanti orang-orang akan berpikir yang bukan-bukan, seperti aku memanfaatkan ketenaran nama keluargaku untuk meraih posisiku saat ini. Aku tidak mau seperti itu, jadi aku menggunakan nama keluarga ibuku," jelas Naruto._

 _"A-Aku rasa orang-orang tidak akan berpikir seperti itu, Naruto-kun mencapai ini semua dengan kemampuan Naruto-kun sendiri," sahut Hinata._

 _"Haha, terimakasih Hinata. Kalau begitu sekarang giliranmu yang cerita, kapan tempat ini dibuka lagi? Apa sudah dapat pengganti_ _chef_ _-nya?"_

 _"A-Aku yang akan menggantikan, aku sudah memikirkannya masak-masak walau masih butuh persiapan yang panjang tapi aku akan ..."_

 _"Tidak mungkin Hinata, itu tidak mungkin," Naruto memotong dengan wajah yang serius._

 _"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Belum saja dicoba, masa langsung bilang tidak bisa."_

 _"Hinata, menyajikan makanan di restoran itu berbeda dengan menyajikan makanan rumahan. Orang-orang tidak akan tertawa atau memaafkanmu apabila kau membuat kesalahan."_

 _"A-Aku masih punya resep_ _Otou-san_ _..."_

 _"Lalu apa kau bisa memasak semua itu? Kau yang hanya seorang amatir, kau tidak akan mampu membuat semua masakan itu ..."_

 _"Lalu aku harus bagaimana!? Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa kupekerjakan! Jangankan untuk membayar gaji dan biaya operasional, untuk hidup kami sehari-hari saja sudah sulit! Kau yang tidak tahu apapun mengenai diriku selama 5 tahun ini tidak berhak berkata seperti itu! Kau seenaknya saja menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa mengatakan apapun! Tidak pernah memberi kabar, surat, telepon ataupun e-mail padaku! Lalu sekarang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengatakan itu semua!"_

 _"Hinata, aku hanya mencoba..."_

 _Plak! Sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi Naruto, dia tak pernah menyangka Hinata akan menamparnya seperti ini. Dia baru pertama kali melihat wajah itu, ya wajah menangis Hinata._

 _"Kau memang tidak pernah mengerti tentang diriku! Kau tahu kalau aku pernah menyukaimu ...tidak tahu kan? Lalu apa kau ingat janji yang dulu kau ucapkan padaku saat kita kecil? Aku bertaruh kau bahkan tidak mengingatnya, kau terlalu sibuk dengan dunia dan impianmu sehingga tidak peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarmu!"_

 _"Hinata, aku tidak..."_

 _"Aku benci padamu!"_

 _Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan Sunny Place tanpa berkata apapun lagi._

" _Onee-chan_ , Naruto-san dimana? Apa dia sudah pergi?" tanya Hanabi yang baru saja kembali dari dapur.

"Ya, dia pergi Hanabi, dia pergi dan tidak akan kembali."

Wajah Hinata terlihat sedih saat mengucapkannya, ini adalah ketiga kalinya bagi Hanabi melihat wajah sedih Kakak tercintanya itu. Pertama saat Naruto pergi meninggalkan Konoha tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya dan yang kedua adalah saat ayah mereka meninggal. Walau di luar Hinata adalah sosok wanita yang tegar dan tak pernah menceritakan kesedihannya, namun dibalik itu semua dia itu rapuh.

" _Onee-chan_ tadi bertengkar ya? Ha-Hanabi dengar suaranya dari belakang kok. Mou _Onee-chan_ , kenapa tidak jujur saja dengan perasaanmu sendiri? _Onee-chan_ masih menyukai Naruto-san kan? Katakan saja lagi padanya," ujar Hanabi sambil menyeka air mata kakaknya itu.

"Percuma Hanabi semuanya sudah terlambat, terlambat selama 5 tahun."

"Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali kan? Kalian bisa memulainya dari nol lagi..."

"Tidak Hanabi, sejak awal tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kami. Tidak ada yang harus dimulai atau diperbaiki."

" _Onee-chan_ terlalu keras kepala, kalau begini hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan Naruto-san!" teriak Hanabi pada sang kakak yang sudah melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau pergi dan meninggalkanku, aku ingin tahu semua tentangmu Naruto-kun. Semuanya..." Hinata hanya bisa terisak pelan, semua hal yang dipendamnya selama 5 tahun ini dikeluarkannya. Tangisnya tak bisa ditahan lagi.

 **SUNNY PLACE**

Naruto ternyata salah, Hinata masih mengingat janji saat mereka kecil dulu. Kini dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Walaupun 5 tahun telah berlalu, tetap tidak ada yang berubah dari hubungan mereka. Bahkan, hubungan mereka berdua kian memburuk. Di atas tempat tidurnya, Naruto hanya bisa meringkuk dan menyesali semuanya tadi sembari berharap andai saja waktu bisa diputar kembali.

"Maaf Hinata, aku tidak pernah mengerti semua tentang dirimu... maafkan aku..."

つづく

 **Author's Note**

 **Executive chef** , seperti namanya, executive chef bertanggung jawab dengan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan perdapuran, termasuk mengkreasikan jenis-jenis menu yang akan ditawarkan kepada pelanggan, manajemen staff ataupun segala hal yang berhubungan dengan aspek-aspek bisnis lainnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**SUNNY PLACE**

 **Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Inspired by: Bon Appetit by Akane Abe**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Pairing: NaruHina**

 **Chapter 2 : Mengganti Waktu yang Hilang**

Pagi yang sibuk di _Selena's Cuisine_ , wajar saja karena ini adalah minggu pertama mereka buka di Konoha. Banyak para pengunjung yang datang dan ingin merasakan masakan sang koki hebat dan tampan, _Chef_ Uzumaki. Namun keadaan hati sang _Chef_ tersebut sangatlah parah hari ini, dia hanya memandang kosong dan melakukan pekerjaan dengan tatapan seperti orang yang akan diberitahu dokter akan meninggal seminggu lagi.

"Pagi _Chef_ ," sapa seorang _Chef de Partie_ pada Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi dengan jawaban 'Ha' atau hanya sekedar anggukan saja.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya _Chef de Partie_ barusan pada rekannya _._

 _"_ Tak tahu, mungkin kemarin baru malam dia melihat hantu atau semacamnya," jawab si rekan terdengar asal.

"Hei, hei, jangan mengobrol terus! Lebih baik kerja sana, banyak pesanan yang mengantri!" perintah Amaru sang _Sous Chef_ pada kedua bawahannya itu.

"Ba-Baik Amaru-san!" jawab keduanya lantang.

 _"_ _Senpai_ _,_ _Senpai_ _!"_ Amaru memanggil Naruto yang masih dalam dunia khayalannya _._

 _"_ _SENPAI_ _!"_ panggil Amaru sekali lagi, namun kali ini dengan mengayunkan sebuah spatula aluminium sekuat tenaga.

JDAK! Seketika bintang-bintang kecil terlihat berputar di sekitar kepala Naruto.

"Sakit! Kenapa kau lakukan itu Amaru!? Sudah kubilang jangan pernah menggunakan peralatan masak itu untuk main-main! Apalagi untuk memukul orang seperti ini! Kau tahu, peralatan masak itu mahal harganya!" seru Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit dan memar tentunya.

"Habisnya _Senpai_ tidak merespon ketika kupanggil, jadi aku pukul saja. Siapa tahu roh jahat yang ada di dalam tubuh _senpai_ bisa keluar."

"Siapa yang kemasukan roh jahat!? Satu-satunya roh jahat di dapur ini cuma kamu tahu!"

"Aah maaf kalau begitu, Amaru-chan sudah salah duga. Tehee!" Amaru tersenyum sambil berpose imut dengan menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya.

"Jangan menggunakan pose imut sebagai pelarian dari kesalahanmu!"

"Yah, habisnya _Senpai_ dari tadi melamun terus. Memangnya ada masalah apa sih? Lebih baik kan cerita saja, aku ini pandai menjaga rahasia loh!" ujar Amaru penuh kebanggan.

"Oh iya? Lalu siapa yang waktu itu mabuk dan membocorkan rahasia Sara-chan berpacaran dengan pria yang 5 tahun lebih tua darinya? Kamu kan orangnya? Apanya yang bisa menjaga rahasia? Baru menengguk sake sedikit saja sudah cerita ini dan itu," cibir Naruto.

"I-Ini dan itu kan lain! A-Aku hanya keceplosan saja kok!" bela Amaru.

"Hah sudahlah lebih baik urus saja pekerjaanmu sana, tak usah pedulikan aku. Masih banyak hal lain yang harus kaupikirkan Amaru," ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Nee _senpai_ , mengaku sajalah. _Senpai_ sedang ada masalah percintaan kan?"

"Darimana kau ta...Kata siapa?!" Wajah Naruto langsung berubah merah begitu dia keceplosan bicara.

"Tuh kan benar tebakanku, sudahlah senpai jujur saja. Amaru yang hebat ini akan memberimu beberapa saran."

"Saran? Memangnya kamu pernah pacaran dan jatuh cinta? Sehari-hari hidupmu kan cuma di dapur saja," ejek Naruto.

"Sembarangan! Yasudah kalau tidak mau cerita, kalau begitu _senpai_ jangan marah kalau tiba-tiba aku membocorkan tentang cerita ini saat aku mabuk!" ancam Amaru.

"Baik! Baik, aku mengerti Amaru-san!"

Singkat cerita, Naruto akhirnya bersedia menceritakan permasalahannya dengan Hinata dengan harapan semoga Amaru bisa membantunya walau dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan kemampuan sang kouhai. Jangankan pacaran, jatuh tuh cinta saja dia tidak pernah, bagaimana mau memberi saran tentang percintaan?

"Amaru, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau menyukai seseorang dan dulu pernah membuat janji akan menikah dengannya di masa kecil kalian dulu, tapi kau merasa orang yang kau sukai itu tidak mengingatnya. Lalu akhirnya setelah 5 tahun berlalu akhirnya kau tahu kalau ternyata dia masih mengingat janji itu dan pernah menyukaimu juga, lalu..."

 _"Senpai,_ kepanjangan tahu! Aku bahkan sampai lupa awalnya!" potong Amaru dengan wajah bosan

"Dasar, memangnya tadi siapa yang bilang ingin mendengar masalahku!? Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi hal ini Amaru! Aku bahkan tidak tidur semalaman gara-gara memikirkan hal ini, aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di hadapannya nanti. Rasanya seperti memakan ramen hanya dengan sebuah sendok!"

 _"_ _Senpai_ _perumpamaanmu itu sama sekali tidak cocok tahu. Lebih baik_ _senpai_ _jujur saja padanya kalau_ _senpai_ _menyukainya."_

 _"Lalu kalau dia malah bertambah benci padaku?"_

 _"_ _Senpai_ _,_ jangan ragu terhadap perasaanmu sendiri. Kau tidak ingin didera rasa bersalah selama bertahun-tahun kan? Dulu ada seseorang yang pernah mengatakannya padaku, 'Kejujuran itu memang terkadang pahit, namun ia akan terasa manis pada akhirnya. Sementara kebohongan hanya manis di awal dan akan pahit di akhir dan berbuah penyesalan.' Nah _Senpai_ semuanya terserah padamu sekarang. Kau mau pilih yang mana?"

"Terimakasih Amaru, aku mengerti! Aku akan pergi sebentar, tolong awasi restorannya!" Naruto segera menanggalkan celemek dan seragamnya dan berlari ke luar.

"Hee...ternyata ada manfaatnya juga aku membaca shoujo manga selama ini, semoga saja _Senpai_ tidak pernah tahu kalau aku mengambil kalimat itu dari shoujo manga yang kubaca. Eh, tapi kenapa malah aku yang jadi mengawasi restoran! _Senpai_ _,_ cepat kembali!"

 **SUNNY PLACE**

Dari kejauhan Naruto bisa melihat Hinata yang tengah sibuk menawar beberapa barang, seperti sayuran, daging, dan bumbu-bumbu lain untuk memenuhi persediaan bahan restoran. Rasanya Naruto merasa semakin bersalah ketika melihat Hinata yang tengah bekerja keras demi menyelamatkan restoran milik ayahnya. Perkataannya yang kemarin terlalu kejam dan menyakiti hati Hinata, walau dia hanya bermaksud jujur. Melihat Hinata yang seperti itu, tekad Naruto semakin bulat untuk menolong gadis itu.

Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang koki keren dan tampan yang hanya bisa memasak masakan kelas atas. Ya, hanya satu jawabannya kan?

Criring! Bel pintu masuk Sunny Place berbunyi nyaring, menandakan ada tamu yang masuk. Hinata segera berlari ke depan untuk memeriksa siapa tamunya itu.

"Ah Yamato-san, terimakasih sudah membawakan pesananku," ujar Hinata sambil membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Yah lumayan repot loh membawa barang persediaan sebanyak ini," sahut Yamato-san sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Yamato-san, aku kan tidak memesan persediaan sebanyak ini? Bukannya ini salah kirim?" tanya Hinata yang heran melihat peti yang berisi banyak persediaan bahan restoran.

"Tidak salah kok, aku yang memesan itu semua, Hinata."

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Wah, wah, Hinata-san pasti sangat beruntung ya mengenal _Chef_ Uzumaki. Dia tadi memintaku untuk memilihkan bahan-bahan terbaik untuk restoran ini," ujar Yamato.

"Haha, terimakasih Yamato-san atas bantuannya!"

"Justru aku yang harusnya bilang begitu, berkat Anda tokoku jadi laris manis begini. Para pelanggan bilang ingin berbelanja di toko yang sama dengan _Chef_ Uzumaki. Kalau ada yang kurang bilang saja, nanti akan kuantarkan lagi. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," ujar Yamato memohon diri.

"Sampai nanti, terimakasih atas bantuannya hari ini!" seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Naruto-kun apa maksud ini semua? Kau mau mengejekku? Kemarin bilang kalau aku tidak bisa menjalankan restoran ini sendiri, sekarang malah memberiku semua bahan masakan ini!"

"Tenang dulu Hinata, aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu atau apa. Ini hanya sebagai permintaan maafku saja kok, aku sudah keterlaluan dan mengatakan hal yang kasar padamu. Aku minta maaf!"

Naruto segera mengambil sikap _dogeza_ pada Hinata, tanda kalau dia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun! I-Ini berlebihan, cepat angkat kepalamu! Seorang pria tidak boleh menundukkan kepalanya dengan mudah!"

"Ini tidak mudah kok, aku membuang semua harga diriku hanya demi mendapatkan maaf darimu! Aku tidak akan berdiri sebelum kaumaafkan!"

"Ba-Baik, aku memaafkanmu! Sekarang cepat angkat kepalamu!"

Naruto segera bangun dan membersihkan celana dan bajunya yang kotor dengan debu-debu di lantai.

"A-Aku juga minta maaf kemarin, a-aku terlalu terbawa emosi dan mengucapkan hal-hal kasar padamu."

"Tidak apa kok, kau memang benar. Aku memang orang bodoh yang tidak pernah mengerti perasaanmu, sudah sewajarnya kalau kau membenciku. Tapi kau harus tahu Hinata, kalau aku tidak pernah melupakan janji kita. Justru awalnya aku merasa kaulah yang melupakan janji itu."

"Eh?"

"Karena itu aku berusaha menjadi seorang chef yang hebat agar membuat dirimu melihatku. Kau tahu alasan aku tidak menghubungimu selama ini? Aku hanya takut dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku takut kalau kau selama ini hanya menganggap aku teman saja. Hinata, aku juga menyukaimu... bahkan sampai saat ini. Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat selama 5 tahun, tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Aku ini memang bodoh dan menyedihkan bukan?"

"Naruto-kun tidak bodoh dan menyedihkan! Aku yang bodoh karena selama ini berpikir buruk tentangmu tanpa mengetahui alasan yang sesungguhnya. Aku juga masih me-menyukaimu..."

"Hinata, kau tidak perlu menghiburku dengan berkata bohong begitu. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah padamu. Aku akan membuatmu menyukai..."

Naruto tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba Hinata sudah memeluk dan mencium bibirnya. Kepala Naruto kini mengeluarkan banyak asap, otaknya tidak bisa menerima keadaan ini.

" _Mou_! Aku sudah bilang kalau aku masih menyukaimu! Apa aku terlihat bohong dan berpura-pura, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuktikannya!?" Hinata mengucapkannya dengan wajah yang tak kalah merahnya dengan Naruto, sepertinya dia memaksakan dirinya untuk berbuat agresif begitu.

"A-Anoo... bisa menciumku lagi? Aku ingin memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi."

"Naruto-kun _baka_!" walau Hinata berkata begitu, tapi dia tetap mencium Naruto.

"Kau tidak menyesalinya kan Hinata? Kau tidak menyesal dengan orang sepertiku?"

"Tidak akan! A-Aku tidak akan menyesali Naruto-kun sebagai kekasihku, kalau aku menyesal buat apa tadi aku menciummu?"

"Haha, benar juga ya. Kalau begitu sampai besok ya, aku masih ada urusan di restoran."

Naruto pamit dan meninggalkan Sunny Place dengan wajah yang gembira, layaknya seseorang yang baru saja memenangkan lotere sebesar 1 juta. Hinata sendiri kini menutupi wajahnya yang kian memerah dan memanas, sepertinya dia sudah _overheat_ gara-gara tindakan agresifnya barusan.

" _Onee-chan_ menu makan malam ini apa?" tanya Hanabi yang baru saja muncul dan melewatkan momen romantis.

" _Onee-chan_ kenapa diam saja? Kok tiba-tiba begini?" teriak Hanabi panik tanpa mengetahui keadaan yang sesungguhnya.

 **SUNNY PLACE**

"Ooh, jadi begitu. Bilang dong kalau itu yang terjadi, aku hampir saja menelpon ambulans karena _onee-chan_ jadi aneh begitu!" gerutu Hanabi setelah mendengar penjelasan sang kakak atas kejadian konyol kemarin.

"Maaf, Hanabi. Ha-Habisnya aku tidak biasa bersikap begitu, apalagi di depan Naruto-kun," sahut Hinata.

"Lalu, bagaimana? Kapan Naruto-san akan menikahi _onee-chan_?"

"Aah, so-soal itu aku masih belum tahu..."

"Tidak boleh begitu _onee-chan_! _Onee-chan_ kan sudah menunggu lama untuk Naruto-san! Kenapa tidak langsung meminta jawaban jujur..."

"Apanya yang jujur Hanabi-chan?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Wa! Wa! Ju-Jujur itu baik, ka-kalau tidak jujur nanti kita akan dibenci orang!" jawab Hinata panik dan membekap mulut Hanabi.

"Ka-Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata? Wajahmu pucat sekali loh, mau kubuatkan bubur?" tanya Naruto yang khawatir.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, aku sehat-sehat saja. Na-Naruto-kun sendiri kenapa kemari?"

"Aku ingin membantu kalian menjalankan tempat ini, lagipula kalian berdua tidak ada yang bisa memasak kan?"

"Sembarangan saja! Tentu saja bisa!" jawab kedua bersaudari itu kompak.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kalian masak?"

"Aku bisa memasak mie instan yang enak!" seru Hanabi bersemangat.

"Hanabi-chan, kita bisa memasak mie sendiri di rumah. Jadi buat apa pergi ke restoran untuk memakannya?" jawab Naruto yang langsung menohok perasaan Hanabi.

"A-Aku _omurice_!"

Kali ini Hinata yang tak mau kalah menunjukkan keahliannya.

" _Omurice_? Oh ya? Aku jadi ingin mencicipinya."

"Naruto-san curang! Masa masakan _onee-chan_ dipilih sedangkan aku tidak! Ini namanya pilih kasih!" gerutu Hanabi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang alasannya tadi, lagipula aku masih belum mencicipi masakan kalian berdua kok. Jadi aku tidak tahu masakan itu layak atau tidak untuk dihidangkan kepada pelanggan," jelas Naruto.

"Ok kalau begitu, ayo kita bertanding _Onee-chan_! Masakan siapa yang disukai Naruto-san dan akan dihidangkan menjadi menu tetap di Sunny Place!" tantang Hanabi.

"A-Aku tidak akan kalah Hanabi!" Hinata menjawab tantangan Hanabi dengan mata yang tidak kalah membara.

"Aduh, kenapa malah jadi adu masak begini sih?" gerutu Naruto melihat persaingan kedua bersaudari Hyuuga ini.

Akhirnya pertandingan memasak itu tetap dilakukan untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran Hanabi. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mempersiapkan semuanya, toh yang dimasak juga hanya _omurice_ saja. Meski ini termasuk masakan yang mudah, tapi tetap saja mereka berdua tidak boleh lengah karena ini akan menjadi menu pertama di restoran baru mereka. Hanabi dan Hinata akhirnya selesai, dengan bangga mereka menunjukkan hasil masakan mereka pada Naruto untuk dinilai.

Sekilas tampilan keduanya tidak berbeda, hanya saja omuraice milik Hanabi tercium lebih tajam dan agak menusuk hidung. Naruto sendiri punya firasat buruk mengenai masakan Hanabi, dan benar saja ketika mencicipi masakan Hanabi dia menjerit kepedasan.

"Ha-Hanabi-chan! Apa sih yang kau masukkan dalam masakanmu ini sehingga rasanya ini mau membunuhku!? Lihat, lidahku sampai terbakar dan memerah seperti ini!" ujar Naruto memamerkan lidahnya.

"Hanya bahan seperti biasa kok, telur, nasi, bumbu-bumbu dan saus cabai kan? Karena ingin lebih enak aku menambahkan sedikit _wasabi_ ," kata Hanabi dengan polos.

"Sa-Saus cabai dan _wasabi_!? Hanabi-chan, untuk sementara ini kamu jangan pergi ke dapur dulu setidaknya pelajarilah dasar-dasar memasak. Kalau tidak kamu bisa jadi pelaku pembunuhan nanti."

Komentar tajam dari Naruto jelas membuat Hanabi sedikit terpuruk, sepertinya dia tidak akan mencoba untuk memasak atau ke dapur lagi sementara ini. Dari masakan pembunuh Hanabi, Naruto beralih ke Hinata yang sepertinya terlihat normal, eh maksudnya lezat.

"Aku coba ya Hinata?"

"Si-Silahkan!" jawab Hinata gugup.

Setelah mencicipi masakan Hinata, Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya terus terdiam sambil memegangi dagunya dan memandangi masakan Hinata.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan masakanku Naruto-kun?"

"Heem, rasanya normal kok."

"Eh? Setidaknya katakan enak atau lezat dong!"

"Iya, iya, aku bercanda. Masakanmu lezat kok, bahan-bahannya tercampur merata dengan baik, telurnya juga lembut kok. Aku rasa, ini _omurice_ terenak yang pernah aku makan," puji Naruto jujur.

"Ka-Kamu terlalu memuji, aku tidak sehebat itu kok."

"Kalau kau bisa membuat _omurice_ yang begitu lezat, kenapa tidak membuat masakan lain yang ada di buku masakan ayahmu?"

"Aah so-soal itu...aku hanya bisa membuat _omurice_ saja, soalnya _Tou-san_ yang mengajarkanku membuatnya. Kalau masakan lain aku belum bisa, waktu itu aku masih belum terpikirkan akan mewarisi tempat ini."

"Tak apalah, aku bisa mengajarkannya padamu suatu saat nanti. Setidaknnya _omurice_ buatanmu cukup layak dijadikan menu dan dijual. Untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa membantu kalian membuat _cream stew_ saja, jadi maaf ya."

"Ti-Tidak perlu minta maaf kok, aku tahu Naruto-kun kan sibuk di restoran yang baru. Naruto-kun menyempatkan diri untuk membantu kami saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup kok," ujar Hinata merendah.

Keduanya kini saling memandang dalam diam, pipi keduanya bersemu merah. Hanabi jadi jengkel sendiri melihat tingkah keduanya yang masih malu-malu kucing seperti itu.

"Mou, _Onee-chan_ dan Naruto-san jangan bermesraan terus!" protes Hanabi bersungut-sungut.

"Ma-Maaf!" kata Naruto refleks, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa minta maaf.

"Hanabi, kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Hinata sabar.

"Habisnya, Naruto-san bilang masakanku tidak enak dan aku akan jadi pembunuh kalau terus memasak. Tapi ketika mencicipi masakan _Onee-chan_ malah memuji setinggi langit! Ini tidak adil!"

"Tapi kan memang begitu kenyataannya Hanabi, Naruto-kun hanya berkata jujur saja kok."

"Baik, baik, aku minta maaf Hanabi-chan. Sebagai gantinya, Hanabi boleh memilih masakan mana yang mau dimasakkan olehku deh, bagaimana?" tawar Naruto.

"Benarkan? Horee! Kalau begitu aku mau lihat buku resep masakan _Tou-san_ dulu!" Hanabi bersorak gembira, dia segera berlari ke dalam dan mengambil buku resep ayahnya.

"Maaf ya Naruto-kun, Hanabi jadi merepotkan."

"Tak apa, justru aku malah senang bisa melihat senyuman wajah Hanabi lagi. Kau juga harusnya banyak tersenyum seperti Hanabi, Hinata. Wajahmu lebih cantik kalau tersenyum, kau tidak boleh terus murung seperti itu."

Hinata hanya bisa menjawab perkataan Naruto dengan anggukan pelan, pipinya juga semakin merona merah.

Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto memulai memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hinata, dia berjanji akan menebus kesalahannya selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. Dengan sebuah janji baru yang kini telah tertanam di hatinya, _Chef_ Uzumaki memulai langkah baru di dalam kehidupannya.

Dari kejauhan, tepatnya di sebuah mobil sports berwarna merah, sepasang mata wanita mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka berdua. Wanita itu nampak sangat kesal melihat kejadian yang disaksikannya barusan. Dia membanting tangannya ke stir dengan kesal dan meninggalkan tempat itu sambil berucap, "Kau telah melakukan hal yang bodoh, Naruto!"

つづく

 **Author's Note :**

 _ **Chef**_ **de Partie** , dikenal juga sebagai " _station Chef_ " ataupun " _line cook_ ", bertanggung jawab pada area tertentu yang telah ditunjuk sebelumnya.

 **Sous** _ **Chef**_ , merupakan asisten dari executive _Chef_ dan mempunyai bidang yang sama. Bisa juga dikatakan sebagai wakil dari executive atau head _Chef_ tersebut.

 _ **Omurice**_ **(** **オムライス** **omurais)** adalah makanan Jepang berupa nasi putih yang digoreng bersama saus tomat dan dibungkus oleh telur goreng omelet. Namanya berasal dari kata omelet dan rice. Di atas _omurice_ biasanya disiram sedikit saus tomat. _Omurice_ umum dimasak di rumah atau dijual di rumah makan bergaya barat.

 _ **Cream stew**_ **(** **クリームシチュ** **kurīmu shichū )** adalah sebuah hidangan sup yang terdiri dari daging, dengan campuran sayuran, bawang , wortel , kentang dan kubis yang dimasak bersama dengan _**roux**_ yang tebal.

 _ **Roux**_ sendiri adalah campuran tepung dan minyak (lemak, butter, margarin dll) yang berfungsi sebagai bahan pengental masakan seperti sup dan saus.


	3. Chapter 3

**SUNNY PLACE**

 **Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Inspired by: Bon Appetit by Akane Abe**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Pairing: NaruHina**

 **Chapter 3: Keputusan Naruto**

"Pagi semuanya!"

Naruto tersenyum menyapa para _chef_ bawahannya dengan suasana hati yang riang gembira, tidak muram temaram seperti hari kemarin. Kalau diibaratkan, suasana hati Naruto rasanya seperti berada pada hari yang cerah di padang bunga dengan matahari yang bersinar dengan terang dan hangat. Para _chef_ bawahannya tidak menganggapnya demikian, mereka terlihat agak takut dan sedikit jijik melihat tingkah sang _Executive Chef_ muda itu.

" _Se_ - _Senpai_ , kau salah makan obat ya?" tanya Amaru yang heran melihat perubahan sikap seniornya itu.

"Amaru! Syukurlah, berkat nasehatmu itu aku bisa membayar rasa bersalahku dan mendapat seorang pacar! Terimakasih Amaru _sensei_ , aku tidak menyangka kau ini benar-benar mahir soal persoalan cinta!"

"Eh? A-Ah! Sa-Saran yang waktu itu ya? Syukurlah berhasil _senpai_!" kata Amaru dengan tergagap. Di dalam hatinya dia berharap, semoga Naruto tidak tahu kalau saran yang diberikan padanya berdasarkan kisah yang terjadi di sebuah _shoujo manga_.

"Yosh! Mulai sekarang kalau aku ada masalah aku akan curhat padamu, Amaru _sensei_! Mohon bimbingannya!"

"I-Iya, sama-sama _senpai_ ," ujar Amaru canggung.

Pada pagi hari Naruto bekerja di Selena karena itu dia hanya bisa membantu Hinata pada sore hari saja. Pekerjaanya mudah, hanya membuat _stew_ saja. Namun pekerjaan di Selena sendiri sudah cukup berat ditambah lagi membuat _stew_ di Sunny Place, beban kerja yang dirasakannya pastilah sangat berat. Entah dalam waktu dekat atau nanti pasti dirinya akan mencapai batasnya.

" _Konbanwa_ ," sapa Naruto ketika memasuki Sunny Place dengan wajah yang riang gembira.

"Ah Naruto-kun! Kami sudah menyiapkan bahan _stew_ nya," sahut Hinata.

"Terimakasih Hinata, sekarang serahkan saja padaku untuk mengolahnya!" kata Naruto bersemangat.

Naruto segera membuat _stew_ dengan bahan-bahan yang telah disiapkan oleh Hinata dan Hanabi. Dia membuatnya dengan cekatan dan trampil seperti biasa, memang tak salah julukan koki nomor satu se-Jepang melekat pada dirinya. Hinata dan Hanabi hanya bisa terpesona melihat Naruto-kun yang mengolah _stew_ dengan begitu sempurna. Mereka bak melihat penyihir yang tengah memamerkan sihirnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dua panci yang penuh dengan _stew_ telah tersedia dan siap untuk dijual keesokan harinya.

"Jangan melihat dengan air liur yang menetes begitu, kalian boleh mencicipinya kok," ujar Naruto pada kedua bersaudari Hyuuga ini.

"Si-Siapa yang meneteskan air liur? Kami hanya bengong kok, iya kan _onee-chan_?" bantah Hanabi.

"Iya deh, nah sekarang cicipi," Naruto menyodorkan dua piring berisikan _stew_ buatannya.

"Wah lezat! Ini benar-benar mirip dengan buatan _Tou-san_ , walau ada beda sedikit sih. Yah, mungkin ini yang disebut citarasa seorang koki," kata Hanabi sok tahu.

"Bagaimana Hinata?"

"Le-Lezat, aku tidak percaya kau mampu membuatnya. Tapi apa tidak masalah kalau kita hanya menjual _stew_ saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Ini kan hanya permulaan jadi tidak usah khawatir, lagipula kita masih punya _omurice_ buatanmu yang tidak kalah enaknya," hibur Naruto.

"Kau benar Naruto-kun, aku akan berjuang besok!"

" _Nee-chan_! _Nee-chan_! Aku sudah membuat iklannya, lihat deh!" seru Hanabi menunjukkan iklan restoran yang dibuatnya. Walau tidak bisa dibilang sempurna, tapi tetap terasa unik dan ceria. Hinata berharap semoga Sunny Place bisa ramai besok dengan iklan Hanabi dan masakan Naruto.

 **SUNNY PLACE**

Keesokan harinya saat pembukaan perdana Sunny Place, perasaan cemas dan khawatir meliputi hati Naruto. Tentu saja dia merasa gugup, karena hari ini akan menentukan nasib Sunny Place kedepannya. Apakah para konsumen bisa menikmati hidangan yang telah dia siapkan atau tidak. Dipenuhi dengan kegalauan, Naruto membuka pintu Sunny Place dengan perlahan.

" _Koni_...Hi-Hinata apa yang terjadi padamu!?" teriak Naruto panik ketika melihat Hinata yang terkulai lemas setelah pembukaan perdana Sunny Place.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa kok, _nee-chan_ hanya lemas saja," jawab Hanabi sambil menahan tawanya.

"Lemas kenapa?" balas Naruto bertanya.

"Dia merasa kecewa karena tidak ada yang memesan _omurice_ buatannya makanya dia jadi lemas begitu. Padahal dia sudah berusaha keras menawarkannya tapi tetap tidak ada yang mau mencoba, meski lucu tapi aku tetap kasihan sih. Lebih baik Naruto-san hibur saja sana, aku mau main dulu. Sampai nanti!"

"Hei tunggu dulu Hanabi! Ah dia sudah pergi."

Naruto kini beralih pada sang kakak yang sedari tadi hanya meringkuk dan menggerutu saja. Setelah menarik nafas panjang dia memegang pundak Hinata dan mengatakan, "Hinata, _don't mind_!"

"Huwaa! Apanya yang _don't mind_?! Kau tidak tahu betapa kecewanya aku karena tidak ada yang memilih masakanku? Semuanya lebih memilih masakan _Chef_ Uzumaki! Ya benar, masakan Naruto-kun memang lebih enak dan mewah, berbeda denganku yang hanya koki amatiran! Seharusnya aku tahu kalau aku tidak akan bisa menang melawan seorang koki profesional, aku harusnya tidak menghidangkan _omurice_ itu!" Hinata benar-benar menumpahkan semua kekesalannya saat itu.

"Masakanmu enak kok Hinata, aku sudah bilang kan kemarin? Jangan putus asa hanya karena masakanmu tidak dipesan, mungkin saja karena mereka sedang tidak ingin makan _omurice_ ," kata Naruto optimis.

"Naruto-kun bisa bilang begitu karena masakanmu memang lezat, kamu tidak pernah merasakan hal yang kurasakan kan?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku pernah begitu bahkan lebih buruk lagi, masakanku langsung dibuang oleh atasanku tanpa dicicipi terlebih dahulu."

"Eh? Ke-Kejam!"

"Dulu kupikir juga begitu, tapi itu memang caranya mendidik koki baru sepertiku. Lihat hasilnya, aku jadi koki hebat seperti sekarang kan? Maka dari itu jangan pernah menyerah Hinata, kalau kau menyerah semuanya akan berakhir. Kau tidak ingin begitu kan?"

"I-Iya, aku tidak ingin berakhir. Aku ingin melindungi masakan _Tou-san_ dan tempat ini!"

"Bagus kalau begitu, lagipula kalau yang dinginkan hanya pesanan untuk makananmu ada satu kok."

"Si-Siapa?"

"Aku, aku pesan _omurice_ buatanmu ya. Aku belum makan daritadi, hehe."

"Ah iya! Akan segera aku buatkan, silahkan tunggu!"

"Baik!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, malam itu keduanya saling bertukar cerita dengan ditemani _omurice_ buatan Hinata yang terasa amat manis di lidah Naruto.

 **SUNNY PLACE**

"Uzumaki-san, ada pesanan yang salah!"

Suara dari salah seorang pelayan memembuat Naruto sedikit terkejut, dia segera menghentikan kegiatan masaknya dan menyerahkannya pada Amaru. Dia mengambil catatan pesanan yang salah dan melihatnya kembali dengan seksama.

"Ah maaf, akan segera kubuatkan lagi," jawab Naruto, dia segera beralih mengambil penggorengan dan membuat ulang pesanan yang salah.

" _Senpai_ , tidak biasanya kau berbuat ceroboh begini. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Amaru khawatir.

"Ah tidak kok, aku hanya lelah saja Amar..." belum selesai Naruto mengucapkan kalimatnya dia sudah roboh terlebih dahulu.

" _Senpai_! _Senpai_!" Amaru terus memanggil Naruto sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Hari itu sang koki hebat, _Chef_ Uzumaki, pingsan untuk pertama kalinya setelah kelelahan bekerja.

 **SUNNY PLACE**

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, aroma obat yang khas menyeruak memasuki hidungnya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari kalau dirinya kini berada di rumah sakit. Rasa pusing dan sakit masih terasa di kepalanya.

"Aah gawat, aku sudah melewati batasku. Kalau _Baa-chan_ ada di sini dia pasti marah padaku," gumam Naruto.

"Tentu saja Naruto! Aku marah padamu!" seorang perempuan tiba-tiba saja berkata begitu padanya.

" _Ba_ - _Baa-chan_! Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Naruto tak percaya, sang nenek, Namikaze Tsunade, yang juga merupakan pemilik Selena kini berada dihadapannya dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Tentu saja karena kau bodoh! Kau itu, seenaknya saja membantu di restoran bobrok itu dan membuat dirimu kelelahan. Lihat akibatnya, kau pingsan dan masuk rumah sakit begini kan? Beruntung Amaru langsung menelponku saat itu juga, entah apa yang terjadi kalau dia tidak melakukannya!"

"Darimana _Baa-chan_ tahu mengenai hal itu?"

"Aku sudah mengawasimu beberapa hari ini, tadinya aku mau diam saja dan berniat menegurmu tapi malah begini kejadiannya! Memangnya apa manfaatmu membantu mereka? Berhenti membuang tenaga dan waktumu!"

"Tapi _Baa-chan_ , ini bukan hanya sekedar membantu, aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Hinata saat ini. Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku padanya," jawab Naruto.

"Tapi tidak harus membuat dirimu menderita begini Naruto! Kau ingat, siapa yang waktu itu tiba-tiba mendatangiku dan bilang ingin menjadi koki profesional? Kamu kan! Lalu, kemana semangatmu yang membara saat itu? Kalau kamu begini lebih baik kamu kembali saja ke restoran pusat di Tokyo saja!"

"Ta-Tapi aku masih ingin disini!"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus lepas tangan dari restoran bobrok dan gadis itu. Tempat itu sama sekali tidak cocok denganmu Naruto! Aku akan bicara pada gadis itu nanti, sepertinya dia tipe yang akan menerima semuanya..."

" _Baa-chan_!"

"Tentu saja akan kulakukan, dia sudah membuat _chef_ dan cucu kebanggaanku sampai seperti ini! Dia pikir dia itu siapa?! Aku memintanya mengembalikanmu. Asal kau tahu saja, dia begitu cemas ketika mendengar kabar kau masuk rumah sakit. Dia berkata lebih baik kau berhenti membantu disana jika kau terus memaksakan diri begini, Naruto. Lusa besok kau sudah boleh keluar, istirahatlah yang cukup."

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar _Baa-chan_! Kalau begitu, izinkan aku keluar dari Selena!"

"A-Apa?! Otakmu itu sudah rusak ya!? Kau tidak mendengar ucapanku barusan?"

"Aku tahu kalau aku ini egois, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku memasak untuk seseorang. Dulu aku pergi darinya begitu saja, tapi kali ini tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata untuk merasakan kesedihan itu untuk kedua kalinya!"

"Jadi kau lakukan semua itu karena gadis itu, kau rela membuang semua pencapaianmu selama ini hanya demi gadis itu Naruto!"

"Aku dulu menjadi seorang _chef_ hanya karena ingin membuktikan kalau aku laki laki yang pantas pada Hinata, tapi malah berakhir dengan aku menyakitinya. Aku yang sekarang adalah seorang _chef_ yang melindungi Hinata!"

"Terserah padamu, masih ada dua hari lagi. Pikirkan dengan matang apa yang harus kau lakukan Naruto, aku akan mendegar jawabannya nanti."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Tsunade langsung keluar dari kamar Naruto. Dari raut wajahnya dia terlihat sangat kesal dan terganggu dengan pernyataan cucunya itu, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya dia merasa sedikit bangga karena sang cucu kini sudah sedikit melangkah menuju kedewasaan. Dia menuju mobil sport merahnya dan kemudian melenggang pergi.

 **SUNNY PLACE**

" _Onee-chan_ , kapan kita akan menjenguk Naruto-san? Bisa-bisa nanti dia sudah keluar duluan terus nanti Naruto-san salah sangka loh kalau _onee-chan_ tidak peduli padanya," kata Hanabi membujuk.

"Aku juga ingin Hanabi, tapi...kamu tahu kan kalau Naruto-kun masuk rumah sakit karena kita. Dia sudah berbuat terlalu banyak demi kita, demi Sunny Place. Aku tidak ingin dirinya berada dalam kesulitan kita, lagipula dari awal Naruto-kun tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini kan?"

"Tapi _nee-chan_..."

"Aku tahu Hanabi, aku juga tidak ingin begini tapi..."

"Kau kejam Hinata, kenapa tidak menjengukku di rumah sakit? Aku kesepian tahu," suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar mengagetkan Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun? Ke-Kenapa ada disini?"

"Loh memangnya aku tidak boleh berada disini ya? Aku sudah janji..."

"Tidak boleh! Naruto-kun tidak boleh mensia-siakan bakat Naruto-kun di tempat seperti ini, Naruto-kun adalah koki dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa kan? Aku yang egois, seenaknya saja meminta bantuanmu. Aku...aku akan menutup tempat ini, aku menyerah..."

"Hinata, jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku berada disini karena kemauanku sendiri, tak ada hubungannya dengan bakatku. Disini aku bisa merasakan sensasi memasak yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memasak untuk orang lain dan aku merasa senang, Hinata. Karena itu aku mohon jangan berkata seperti itu, kau selama ini telah berjuang untuk tidak menutup tempat ini kan? Sekarang izinkan aku membantumu, aku sudah berhenti dari restoran tempatku bekerja jadi tidak perlu khawatir aku pingsan lagi."

"Na-Naruto-kun, maaf...aku...aku..."

"Kenapa meminta maaf? Aku sudah bilang kan barusan kalau aku senang berada disini, lagipula pasti Tsunade _Baa-chan_ yang berkata seperti itu padamu kan? Aku juga sudah minta ijin padanya kok, dia pasti mengerti."

"Terimakasih! Terimakasih telah berbuat sejauh ini hanya demi keegoisanku!" Hinata memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat sambil terisak bahagia, membuat wajah Naruto kian memerah. Hanabi yang melihat kejadian unik itu hanya bisa tersenyum usil.

"Kalau begitu mohon kerjasamanya ya, Manajer Hinata!"

"Ba-Baik _Chef_ Uzumaki!"

 **Sunny Place-End**

 **Author's Note :**

Yah inilah akhir dari Sunny Place, maaf ya kalau endingnya kurang bagus. Tapi tenang aja kok, besok saya akan mengeluarkan chapter untuk side storinya, tunggu aja ya. Untuk para readers yang menyangka akan ada konflik dari orang ketiga maaf ya, wanita itu sebenarnya Tsunade yang mengawasi Naruto. Maaf kalau membuat kalian PHP, hehehe. Terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview ff ini. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan...


End file.
